User talk:Rod12/Archive 4
tomorrow well, im sorry i havent been on recently, ive had to baby sit my siblings for the past few weaks everyday. and then at the end of the day, i want to get on, but im usually too tired to do anything, im sure you understand how it feels to be tired and not want to be anything. but i just got on to let you know that i will be free tomorrow, so hopefully i will get alot done. i have still been reading the issues, so i'll have to do is write the synopsis and appearing sections for a few of them tomorrow. and before i forget, i will be on vacation from the 31st to the 6th and wont be able to get on then. but thats about it. And thanks for the updated list! -- Sonic Update Hey! I have completed Flashpoint: Lois Lane and the Resistance 1 and i think that the issues im going to do next, are Deathstroke and Booster Gold # 45. and sorry about not getting on yesterday. my mom was sick so i assumed that she would stay home and take care of my siblings, well, she stayed in bed all day and i still had to take care of them. and you know what happens when we assume ha ha! those are two issues that im going to try to get done before i go on vacation. and i saw captain America . it was very good. it had alot of action mixed with good humor. which i like. the only thing that bothered me, is that they killed off Bucky. did you stay after the credits for the Avengers Preview? -- Sonic Im back! Hello! well, im back and i plan to get an issue done tommorow, and i may have found a new editor for this site! i'll fill you in later. thanks for the new featured article on my site. Later --Sonic update hey, my computers broken and im afraid im going to have to get a new one. i'm on a differant computer at the moment. thats why i havent been on lately. but once its fixed, i'll get back to being a regular editor here i promis. thank you for keeping faith in me through all of this, you are a true friend. dont worry, you made me a staff member for a reason, and i will get back to getting stuff done quickly. i'd love to talk to you more, but ive got to go now. just so you know, Overdrive 418 has been doing great and ive seen cowboys and aliens. i'll send a follow up message on that stuff when i get a chance. Thanks, i will try to send a follow up message tomorrow if i can --Sonic Update Hey. once again, im contacting you through another computer. im not getting a new computer just yet, my dad says that he might be able to fix it, but the problem is, that he is pretty buisy with work. but you know, no point in spending alot of money, if the computer can be fixed. i promise the moment the computer is fixed, or i get a new one, i will let you know. and yes cowboys and aliens was really good. i liked how it was a sci fi movie, but it still had a western feel. and as for User:Doomlurker's site. when i get mainly caught up with Flashpoint, i will definantly do Nightwing. but as for everything else, im not too sure. i'll find out when the time comes. hope that answers your question. And actually. overdrive 418 has been doing so well, that i might actually make him head admin for a while, the site needs a regular admin. and it looks like im probly going to make TheBen10Mazter a staff member. at least until he leaves the site for a few years or something. im going to check up on things over on gothan knights wiki real quick and then ive got to go. See ya! --Sonic Update Well, Computers still broken, my dad hasnt had time to fix it and ive tried everything possable, but it looks like getting a new computer may be my last option, I am not at home right now so i dont have my comics with me, but i can still do some editing work around here i guess. lkie i said i cant do comic stuff at the moment, but if there is anything else you need done i will be happy to do it. And so far, The Ben10Mazter has been doing pretty good on my wiki. I asked Overdrive about being an admin, but he never responded... and he put This on his user page "Hi, Go Away" and i have no idea what it means. by the way, I finished Flashpoint. I assume you have read 5. but just in case you didnt, im not going to talk to you about it yet. dont want to spoil the ending. just let me know. and thanks for adding Nightwing to my to do list. and while he did turn out to be a great Batman, im very glad he's back to Nightwing. well, i think thats it, Oh! did you read Batman Arkham City? it was a very good Mini series, and if you didnt, its definately one to pick up. Later! --Sonic Update Hey! good to talk to you again. my computer is not going to be fixed, so i am currently in the process of getting a new one, i just dont know how long tha will take. hopefully not too long, im looking forward to editing regularly again. and i see that your using the new editing style. what made you decide to switch? i personally wish that the wiki staff would just find one system and stick to it. it gets confusing for long time editors like you and me. we finally get used to one style, they change it, and then we have to get used to a new one! but, i guess the world moves forwars weather we like it or not. and ive read all of the new 52 number ones. and im pretty impressed overall. and im happy to say that i really liked the flash number one. im not totally sure that youve read it yet so tell me what you thought of it. well, later! Sonic update... again still working on getting a new computer... no idea how much longer that'll take. but it should be soon. theres a new editor on the site. (User: Leader Vladimir) ive never met him before, but i sent him a message to him saying hello and giving him the basic rules of the road. I saw real steel the other day, and it was very good. you should watch it some time, it was a great movie. when you get the time, think you could send me a list of what you want done first and what order i should get the comics done in? i basically know what needs to be done, but it would be great if i could have a detailed list of how, and in what order you want everything done, for when i get a new computer. hopefully, the next message i send you will be from my new computer! -- Sonic Happy Thanksgiving Hey! my new computer isnt fully oporational yet, im mainly having trouble trying to get the mouse to work. i think i may have to get a new mouse. (yeah, i havent had alot of electronic luck lately) but i thought that i would drop by for a few short minutes and wish you a happy turkey day. eat lots of turkey and pie! --Sonic Blog Blogs are for the user to upload, you don't need my permission. If you wanna but them on my wikis then go ahead. - Doomlurker 21:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) HI :) Pretty cool wiki you got here. My main wiki (where i am a proud admin )is kinda falling apart since the game based off it hasent been working for awhile and most of the people are leaving the wiki. So since thats the wiki i mostly go on and stuff, i figured its time to find some new wikis and..... here i am. just seeing if this wiki ( or maybe that green arrow wiki) could be any nicer than the last wiki i tried and stuff - Fusion Megas15 :) Adopting I see what you mean with that superman database and other flash wiki. I took a quick look and it seems pretty much empty (except for this one guy who just joined like a few weeks ago on superman database). i guess i could try adopting them and fixing those up the best i could :) Fusion megas15 19:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice :) Hopefully goin before these big wiki guys will be one of the easy parts :) . ill definetly try to add as much as i can to these wikis. thanks :D Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for showing me these comic wikis and that i have already begun the reconstruction of DC presents the flash wiki. already made, from scratch, fully detailed pages for captain cold, weather wizard and fixed up the mirror master page. thanks again Fusion megas15 01:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dear Rod 12, Okay so I'm a huge fan on the Flash. I was on summer break and I was board out of my mind so I watch some superhero movies and then I got into Smallville the TV show. When I watch the TV show I fell in love with Bart Allen and I did some research on him and it open so many doors to my imagination (that sounds corny but whatever). I know live on different wikias and started to read comics. I was just wondering do you like some help. I am new but I could do some of the pages on the comics I have read, if they are need any information. Michaela MLLB 01:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) DC Comics Presents The Flash Today I got a new message saying that ive contributted alot to the DC comics flash wiki lately and asked if i wanted to adopt it, so i just hit the adopt button thinking it would take me to the wiki guys or whatever, but apparently i didnt need to and it instantly made me the leader of the wiki :) . just letting you know and stuff. Thanks, Fusion megas15 20:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D Im surprised it wasnt too complicated to adopt it though. Thank you for trying to send some people to help out (seeing how im virtually the only user there -_- ). I also just told everyone left on my other wiki that they should come help me out with this. As for the superman wiki, I think for now im going to see how running the flash wiki is going to work out before i jump right into superman, seeing as how i know alot more about flash then superman. Fusion megas15 20:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Customized :D I think i may have taken care of the adopt page, because as soon as i adopted it, i went to the page it was on and didnt see anything involving adopting, but just in case i deleted the page it was on anyway. Being the new leader of the wiki i decided to kind of improve the looks of it, because the most customization its old owner did was make the background yellow and everything else red (which im sure you noticed), which felt rather boring. So i happily added a good Flash-like backgorund and also cyustomized some other things, making it look alot less boring if you would want to take a look. Fusion megas15 Green Lanterns Light Just wanted to see how things are going on this wiki here. Ive been doing ALOT on the flash wiki i adopted, but i just cant manage to get anybody to help me out. I am gonna keep trying, and adding info for flash, but i thought i would just let you know that i may not be able to add things as frequently because ive recently made my own wiki, for The Green Lantern corps, the Green Lanterns Light wiki. Basically info on all the green lanterns, not just the main ones like hal jordan or anything. Just thought i would check in and let you know how im doing :) Fusion megas15 17:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Iris West Allen Just wondering, what do you think about renaming articles such as Iris West Allen because in the New 52 she isn't Iris West Allen, she's Iris West but they are still the same character, we'd leave Iris West Allen there as a redirect of course. The other one is Metallo, I'm not 100% sure but I don't he's called Metallo anymore I read somewhere he was Metal-Zero or something like that, I'd have to look into it more but if he is now called Metal-Zero instead of Metallo should we rename his article? The other alternative is do what we do on the Batman Wiki, which is when there are numerous aliases (like Richard Grayson, Dick Grayson, Robin, Nightwing, Batman, etc.) we call it Dick Grayson because that is what he is referred to most often, so Metallo could become John Corben instead. - Doomlurker 12:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Rod12, I see that you've been doing great work on this wiki, great job! I'm just a old friend passing by. :) --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Template Just checking you're ok with the colour scheme for the new flash templates before I change the rest, the main difference is the yellow being closer to the yellow on his costume. - Doomlurker 21:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) That any good? - Doomlurker 21:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Im Back!!!... no, really, im actually back. Hey, its been a while, hows your life been? whats new on the wiki? everything is up and running on my part. so, heres the bad news, I will be happy to come on and help you with some differand odd jobs on the wiki, but i cant garentee that i will be on very often mainly due to my rediculis schedual. because of this, while I would like to remain a staff member, I must step down as Comicbook issue page creator. I hate to do that, but i simply dont think its fair to you or this wiki to hold a title that i cannot fulfill. as i said, I would like to remain a staff member, but perhaps a simple title of "Researcher and editor" would be more fitting. Anyway, What movies are you planning to see this summer? i'm looking forward to: The Avengers, Battleship, Prometheus, The amazing Spiderman, The Dark Knight Rises just to name a few, i think its going to be a good movie year. anyway, i'll see you around! --Sonic Sounds like a plan cool. I like the plan, but, i do think that there should be some kindof template or something for the ones we retrieve from DC Database, and arent written by us. something at the bottom that says something like "Synopsis retrieved from DC Database" or something like that. that way we give them credit, and we dont get in any "legal trouble." thank you for your complements on my editing, i really do enjoy editing here, but all of the synopsis writing on my part just becomes too stressful and hard to juggle with my busy schedual, thank you for understanding. also, you may want to deal with an unregistered user who seems to have vandelized the ohh... i see youve already taken care of it... well never mind then. wow... can you believe ive been editing for a year and a half now. time sure does fly doesnt it. i'll be on the wiki off and on for the night, so if you need anything let me know! feels good to be back. --Sonic alright Sounds good, i'll just do the copying and pasteing and let you handle all the politics. and yeah, I meant to ask, how are thing going at Gotham Knights? -- Sonic Gotham Knights Wiki yeah, i'm sure User:TheBen10Mazter means well, he's just a kid more interested in the social aspect of Wikia, rather than the actual quality of articles. anyway, I am still interested in keeping the wiki alive, however my main priority lies here, on Flash wiki. I really appreciate your help, it means alot. -- Sonic yeah, i could do that, just get me the list when you can, no rush, the site has good potential, i'm just short on time. Thanks for the list Rod, Hopefully i'll get to the messages tommorrow hopefully i can edit some tommorrow... no school...! later! --Sonic Gotham wiki messages well i just sent the first message, i am going to send the same message to a few more people from the list Here is the message: "Hi, There! I'm SonicSpeedster912, I'm a Staff member over on Flash Wiki, and Batman Wiki, but i also help all over the justice network from time to time, whenever Rod needs some extra help. I created a Wiki A long Time ago located here. Its called gotham knights wiki, and it is basically, another batman wiki, but more expanded to everything Gotham related. so, when I created it I had alot of time on my hands, when i finished editing for the day, i would head on over and work on it, then i became a staff member on both Batman and Flash wiki, and now i find myself unable to edit on my wiki regularly any more. that being said, Rod sent me the names of some people he felt were good editors and thought that they could help me. you were one of them. if you would like, you can work over there fairly regularly and perhaps if you do a good job over a good period of time, i will make you a fellow admin. i will be sending this message to a few other people, each one with the same oppurtunity, and each one can become an admin. this is a large responsibility, so please second guess yourself, I cant afford to have people edit for a little while, and then leave. and if you simply dont want to do it, thats fine, no hard feelings, but once you make your decision, there will be no going back. thank you for your time, and i hope to here back from you soon." well, what do you think? --Sonic Re: The Message Sorry, I sent you this message a while back and wondered why you weren't writing back. I just realized that it never went through for some reason... anyway, thanks for your advice, but i feel like the best editors would be attracted simply by a wiki in need. the editors i want are the ones who dont really care about the admin job but are more interested in helping out because they truely care about the site. i mean, nearly anyone would jump at the chance to be an admin, but true friends and hard workers main concern is that people are reading good articles, and not that they simply have a high status on a wiki. see what i'm saying? but i really do thank you for your time trying to help me out. God knows your buisy enough with the justice network, let alone my little wiki. and a few social things, I saw the avengers and i must say that is one of the best movies ive seen in a long time. certainly an instant classic. and have you been keeping up with young justice? one of my favorite current TV shows. Ive always been a huge Nightwing fan, so, i'm glad to see him in this new Invasion seriese, im also a big Jaime Reyes fan, but im not sure how i feel just yet about them changing up the team all of a sudden. what do you think? and i also like that new Green Lantern seriese, have you watched it yet? oh, and as far as me editing, if you need anything done on the wiki, any kindof odd job on the wiki, or anywhere on the justice network, just let me know and i'll take care of it as soon as i can. schools out so i should be on more and i can help out more escpecially on the week days. but something that would need to be done constantly over a long period of time would probably not suit my schedual very well. if you have no jobs for me though, and i happen to have some time to edit, then i will simply work on some page clean up and improvement. does this plan sound good? thanks again! -- Sonic Thanks Okay, everything sounds good then, I'll get started on the comics as soon as i find some time. and a quick question, can you find me the exact date Barry Allen returned? Ive looked but cant find it, it would be a big help Thanks! -- Sonic Update Hey rod, I got a little editing done, sorry it took so long, I'll do some more when I get the chance. Later! --Sonic Category:Message-Archives